Wander of Wonder/Chapter Five
''Chapter Six ''is the sixth issue of the comic series Wander of Wonder and the first part of the four-part crossover with Sonic: Max Justice. Transcript A young child in a hood is seen limping through a forest, holding their injured arm. They fall on to the ground and look up, seeing an enormous behemoth rising over the mountains. It lets out a powerful roar as it cuts many years into the future, revealing Crystal Kaur smoking something that blows pink smoke clouds while speaking to two people. One wearing a red hood and the other a purple hood, both with their faces shadowed out and remaining oddly quiet. *'Crystal:' You know, I can't help but feel you two are kinda stealing my thing. I mean, you're both really weird guys in hoods. That's mine, you're copying my thing. The two remain quiet. *'Crystal:' Quiet types, eh? I like that. Tell me, who are you? They still don't answer. *'Crystal:' You know, I appreciate it whenever someone finds out about my existence from their local village lunatic but I can't really help you two if I don't know what you need help with. *'Red:' We have been sent here by a very powerful man. *'Purple:' He wants your help in finding something. *'Crystal:' What? The two look at each other before the red one hands Crystal a picture. *'Crystal:' Oh, you've got a picture of it! how ni-- She stares at the picture in terror. *'Crystal:' How did this "powerful man" find out about this? *'Red:' He has his ways. *'Crystal:' Hm... where did you say you were from? *'Purple:' Somewhere very far away. Crystal pauses and thinks for a few seconds. *'Crystal:' Then I think I can help you here. *'Red:' Good... The two take off their heads, revealing themselves as Monkey Khan and Tangle the Lemur. *'Tangle:' Very good indeed. *'Crystal:' Why do you need me? *'Khan:' We work for Dr. Eggman. And we need your services. *'Crystal:' That doesn't explain why. *'Tangle:' From what we understand, you're "the girl who knows things". *'Crystal:' That's reason enough. What do you need me to do? *'Khan:' Find it. *'Crystal:' What? no! I like my head attached to my shoulders, thank you very much! Tangle grabs a suitcase and opens it, revealing a large stack of money. Crystal stares at it. *'Crystal:' Then again, there's no guarantee that I'll die... *'Khan:' Good. They laugh. *'Crystal:' So... looks like we're on a monster hunt. Crystal throws the picture, revealing it to be of the creature from the beginning. It suddenly cuts to Nix, Rolf, Maximus, Jack, and Bartholomew standing at the docks. Nix is holding a sign that is bigger than half his body that reads "Welcome!" *'Rolf:' Why are we here again? *'Maximus:' This is the time of year where tourists show up. It's a tradition amongst knights to greet them. *'Jayna:' That's dumb. *'Nix:' Is the ferry here yet? I can't see anything right now. *'Maximus:' Not entirely sure. Maximus looks out at the sea and spots the ferry. *'Maximus:' It'll be here in about six minutes. It cuts to onboard the boat where the Freedom Fighters are sitting. *'Knuckles:' Where is this and why are we going to this place? *'Nicole:' According to my database, it doesn't have a name. *'Sonic:' What? *'Sally:' Oh yeah, on this map there's just a blank spot where the name should be. *'Knuckles:' And why? *'Sonic:' We found out that Tangle and Monkey Khan is in this place. *'Amy:' Rats! *'Sally:' Oh, apparently it's also a romantic getaway! Maybe love is in the air for one of us? *'Cream:' Gross. *'Tails:' Until you and Nicole decide to play kissy with me. *'Sonic:' What? *'Tails:' I have no idea... The boat's horn is heard, signaling that they have reached their destination. Knuckles rushes off first, throwing up. *'Jack:' Hey Nix, go greet that throwing up guy. *'Nix:' I'd prefer not to... *'Jack:' Fine. They leave the boat. *'Bartholomew: '''Welcome! *'Amy:' Gah! He's got a sword! *'Bartholomew:' Oh, what, this old thing? Bartholomew pulls out his sword which is larger than Amy herself. *'Amy:' It's huge! Pretty much larger than all of us! *'Bartholomew:' Well, it's not called a ''great sword for nothing! Ha-ha! *'Amy:' Want to see my hammer? *'Bartholomew:' Hammer, eh? *'Jack:' Oh, congratulations, Bartholomew. You've only been here for three seconds and you already made a friend. *'Bartholomew:' Is that a compliment? *'Jack: '''Can't you tell? *'Bartholomew: Uh... no... Knuckles Laughs. *'''Sonic: So, Nicole, what do you know about this place? *'Nicole:' According to the database, this country is... *'Nix: '''Oh, fun! Nix walks around Nicole, admiring her. *'Nix: I've never seen magic like this before! tell me, what type magic is it? White? Grey? Green? D... dark...? *'''Nicole: Technology. *'Nix:' Tech-what? *'Nicole:' Technology. *'Nix:' What kind of magic is that? *'Maximus:' Technology isn't magic, Nix. Where these folk come from it's what powers everything. *'Nix:' And she's made of it? *'Nicole:' It's a very long story. I was just like them before. But then, an accident strongly incapacitated me, being almost at risk of dying. *'Nix:' And? *'Nicole:' And now I'm made of technology. But that doesn't make me less alive than my friends. *'Nix:' I understand that. *'Sonic:' I'm sorry, I'm still confused, what exactly is happening? Who are you? *'Rolf:' We're the king's knights! *'Sonic:' Knights are still a thing? What is this: the UK or Spain? *'Maximus:' Neither, but it’s easy to explain. *'Sonic:' Well explain it. *'Maximus:' Knights still exist here because knights still exist here. End of story. *'Sonic:' Wow, that was easy. *'Rolf:' So what brings you guys here? *'Sonic:' Do you know who Tangle and Monkey Khan are? *'Rolf:' Never heard of them in my life, why? *'Sonic:' We are heading after them because they are criminals. I think I heard them mutter a name. *'Maximus:' What name? *'Sonic:' Crystal, I think it was. *'Nix: '''Oh boy... *'Sonic:' What? *'Nix:' I, uh... I kinda know her... *'Jack:' How? *'Nix:' You know that potion I used during our fight? she gave it to me. I don't know where she lives though. Or if she even lives anywhere... *'Maximus:' Oh my... Bartholomew walks over holding Amy's hammer. *'Bartholomew:' What's going on? *'Maximus:' A few criminals came here on the previous boat it seems. And these people are here to stop them. Tell me, son, what's your name? *'Sonic:' Sonic the Hedgehog. *'Nix:' That's a weird name. *'Sonic:' Your name is Nix. Anyways, those are my closest friends: Miles Prower... *'Tails:' Call me Tails. *'Sonic:' Knuckles the Echidna. *'Knuckles:' Hi, I threw up earlier. *'Sonic:' Amy Rose. *'Amy:' Hello! *'Sonic:' Sally Acorn. *'Sally:' Nice to meet you all. *'Sonic:' Cream the Rabbit and her pet Chao Cheese. Cream waves. *'Sonic:' ...and Nicole the Holo-Lynx. *'Nicole:' Pleasure. *'Nix:' So... almost all of your last names are what your race is? *'Sonic:' Yeah. *'Nix:' Where are you from? *'Sonic:' Mobius. *'Nix:' Mobius sounds weird... *'Sonic:' What’s your place called? *'Nix: It doesn't have a name. *'Sonic: '''What? *'Nix: 'It's a very long story that involves weird speeches about freedom and a guy riding a Fatokodile. *'Sonic: 'A what? *'Nix: 'A Fatokodile. The things you can find in rivers and stuff. Sonic stares at him. *'Nix: You've never heard of a Fatokodile? *'Sonic:' Nope. Any info about that thing, Nicole? *'Nicole:' Fatokodile. A reptilian creature native to this land that can be found in rivers and some salt waters. They walk on four legs and are some of the largest river creatures, being able to grow to at least nine feet long. *'Tails:' Wow! That's... amazing! *'Jack:' Well if you like that there are plenty more weird creatures just roaming this place. Tell me Tails, you ever seen a troll? *'Tails:' Only in fiction. Have you seen a Death Egg? *'Jack:' A what? *'Nix:' I feel like the both of us have a lot to learn from each other. *'Sally:' Agreed. Cream's stomach rumbles. *'Cream:' I'm hungry. Is there a place we could eat? *'Cheese:' Chao. *'Nix:' Hm... Miss Maria makes pretty good food! She's the king's maid! *'Sonic:' Wait... did you just invite us to the castle? *'Nix:' Uh... yeah. Yeah, I guess I did! *'Sonic:' Heh, you're a nice kid, you know that? Sure, we'll come to the castle with ya! *'Knuckles:' What about Tangle and Monkey Khan? *'Sonic:' We'll look for them right after we get our bearings. Come on gang, we're heading for a castle! They walk off as it transitions to later that night when everyone is gone, showing Monkey Khan, Tangle, and Crystal all standing at the docks. *'Crystal:' Ah, the sea, a great place. I once got lost at sea and mothered seven children of a chieftain, you know. No, wait, that might've been a dream... yeah, that was a dream. *'Khan:' Do you ever shut up...? *'Crystal:' No. It's part of my charm. *'Khan:' Why do we need her again? *'Tangle:' Because he told us we did, Khan. You think I would have suggested her? *'Crystal:' Daww, I love you guys too. A loud horn is heard as in the distance a large metal ship begins approaching the land. *'Khan:' He's here... *'Crystal:' Huh? Who? *'Tangle:' Boss... The ship arrives and a bridge is lowered to allow anyone on it off. The man on the boat is revealed to be Theodore Musk who is staring down at the three. *'Musk:' You're Crystal? *'Crystal:' Uh... yes... and you are? *'Musk:' I'm Theodore Musk. The man behind me is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Most call him Eggman. There are a few others on this ship but we are the two you need to care about. Tell me, Crystal, how much do you know about the creature? *'Crystal:' The one from the picture? well, I know that it-- *'Musk:' Do you know where it is? *'Crystal:' Uh, yeah. *'Musk:' Wonderful. Did you hear that Robotnik? you were right. She might come in handy after all. *'Eggman:' I know. *'Crystal:' Wondering, who are the unimportant ones? Orbot and Cubot stumble into them. *'Musk:' Well, there are these two idiots for one... We also got a bald man and a new ally in the form of a Mammoth. Snively then arrives. *'Musk:' There are also a few others whose names I forget at the moment. But they don't matter. *'Crystal:' Why do you need so many people here with you? *'Musk:' I'm hunting the most dangerous thing on the planet, Miss Kaur. I can't be too safe. But even if I do get injured in the prosses, it'll all be worth it. Because once I have it, everyone will bow to Theodore Musk! *'???:' And I! It zooms out, revealing Mortimer. *'Mortimer:' The bandit king, Mortimer Worthingham! *'Robotnik:' Oh yeah, there's also this guy who tried to break into the ship earlier. The issue ends with a group shot of all the villains while in the background a faded out image of the creature is seen, ending with the capture "To Be Continued in Sonic: Max Justice..."